Gaian
Gaians are a robot race that spawn with a robotic body. They have no hair and pure yellow or white eyes, as well as a tan brown or bluish grey head Racial Abilities * Over Heat - If you have a high temperature to the point where your arms have a sparking particle effect on them, your punches will slowly increase the temperature of the player getting punched. This also makes your punches have a flat +1 damage * Repair - Enter a crouching animation, you will quickly gain health back. During this animation, you cannot attack. Repairing gets faster the more days you have (caps after 30-40 days). * Oil for Blood- Gaians are not able to have a food bar until they gain their second upgrade. This means they can't passively heal like other races. They also can't become vampires or get fed on by a vampire. Vampires will be poisoned if they attempt to. * Robot Anatomy- Your legs are harder to break but if you get any injuries, you have to go to the engineer to get it fixed. It will cost 30 silver to fix all injuries. * Iron Body - A passive ability monks have. This will make you take no chip damage from blocking with your fists. * Affinity for Circuitry '''- Deal 1.5x more damage with lightning spells. * '''Hardened Scale - Takes 25% less damage from slash weapons. * 'Robot Mind '- Gaians are immune to mental diseases but NOT mind attacks such as the ones given by Master Illusionist. They can only get insanity from combat logging and getting the Master Illusionist Quest. * '''Poison Immunity - '''Can't get poisoned. However, they will not be able to charge mana in poison water. They will also stay combat tagged until they leave the water. Pseudo Progression * Gaians have two upgrades they can buy from the engineer. The first upgrade gives a high hp boost, climb boost, speed boost, and some cold resistance for 200 silver. The second upgrade gives you a passive repair function that allows you to passively heal, but with a slightly slower health regen for 300 silver. This also gives you an infinite hunger bar when you buy it. Notes * If a Gaian goes church knight or deep knight, their armor will be replaced with the church knight and deep knight armors. Same for spider cloak and uber armors (the second upgrade stays no matter what armor you get). * The color of your upgraded armor is based on if you were chaotic or orderly when you got the armor. (Purple is orderly, Brown is chaotic.) * They can dye their mechanical pieces at Flowerlight Town. * You can charge mana whilst repairing. * Bone Grow Potions still work when Gaians have broken parts. * They cannot change their face at a Therapist. Instead, they talk back at you "Do you even have feelings?" * Gaians are not required to get a mechanical arm for shinobi, as they are made of metal. * Gaians can use phoenix feathers with no downsides. * Using leg breaker on a Gaian that's blocking will give you the leg injury. * Gaians freeze faster than other races in the tundra so it's not recommended to go there unless you have the first upgrade or Ignis. * Using repair is quite loud, so be alert when repairing as someone could easily find your location due to it. * Gaian are unable to be scarred, excluding burns. FreshGaian.png A Blue Gaian.png|A Blue Gaian FreshGaian.png|Base Stage gaian baddie armor.png|Gaian (T2, Orderly) Category:Race Category:Races